SongFict- I'am not the only one
by smcacia
Summary: Kumpulan Songfict/ " Yak! Jaehyun suamiku, aku baru keluar dari rumah setengah jam dan kau sudah menanyakan aku ada dimana? Suamiku sudah gila!" / Jaehyun menutup panggilan tersebut, dia hanya menampilkan senyum miris mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan sang istri. JAEDO/ Jaehyun, Doyoung, NCT


You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts

"Kamu mau kemana sayang?"

Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan dimple yang bertengger manis di pipinya pada seorang gadis berambut panjang.

" Aku mau bertemu dengan teman lamaku dulu, aku pulang terlambat. Kamu makan malam duluan saja"

Gadis itu pun pergi dengan terlebih dahulu memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal pada lelaki pirang tersebut. Ya kecupan tanpa senyuman.

" Hati-hati di jalan sayang"

Pria itu berucap dengan nada ceria dan senyuman yang masih ia perlihatkan. Hanya lambaian tangan sang wanita yang ia terima, setelah sosok tersebut menghilang mimik wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi penuh kesenduan.

For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here

" Doyoung baru saja keluar rumah coba kamu ikuti dia, jika ada yang mencurigakan segera beritahu aku"

Pesan singkat berupa perintah itu pun terkirim dan terbaca dengan cepat. Lelaki pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan pekerjaanya yang tertunda.

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

" Yak! Jaehyun suamiku, aku baru keluar dari rumah setengah jam dan kau sudah menanyakan aku ada dimana? Suamiku sudah gila!"

Terdengar umpatan dan nada yang kurang bersahabat dari Doyoung. Jaehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar nada kesal yang sering sekali Doyoung tunjukan padanya.

" Ya, aku tergila-gila pada mu sayang"

" Ya ya ya , kau memang harus tergila-gila padaku"

" Tenang saja aku hanya tergila-gila padamu"

Jaehyun menutup panggilan tersebut, dia hanya menampilkan senyum miris mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan sang istri.

You've been so unfaithful  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine 

Jaehyun habiskan sore itu dengan melamun, dia masih menunggu info yang akan diberikan oleh Taeyong sahabatnya yang dia sewa untuk mengikuti istrinya pergi kemanapun. Sebetulnya Jaehyun tahu hal itu hanya akan membuang-buang uang. Pernikahan dia dan Doyoung memang terasa sangat hambar. Doyoung merasa kemesraan mereka hanya ditunjukan untuk publik, tapi tidak dia sadari bahwa Jaehyun suaminya sedari awal memang serius untuk menikah denganya.

" Aku memilikimu dengan utuh, tapi aku tak memilikimu secara nyata"

I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up

Jaehyun tau sedalam apa dia mencintai Doyoung, sejauh apa bukti yang dia bisa tunjukan untuk membuat Doyoung sadar akan keberadaanya dan peranya sebagai suami tidak akan pernah cukup. Kebaikan nya ketulusanya selama ini hanya menjadi suatu keharusan akan peran yang dia miliki, Doyung

tidak akan mengapresiasinya lebih dari itu. Jaehyun tentu hanya akan tersenyum jika Doyoung bilang dia tidak bisa membuatkan dirinya sarapan, ketika Doyoung lebih memilih pergi bersama temanya dibandingkan untuk menemaninya pada acara resmi yang biasa Jaehyun hadiri bahkan ketika Doyoung memilih untuk tidur dibandingkan melaksanakan kewajibanya sebagai istri. Bohong jika Jaehyun bilang tidak muak dengan sikap Doyoung, tapi bila kebohongan itu membuat Doyoung tetap berada disisinya dia tidak akan mengeluh. 

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

" Jae, ini foto untuk hari ini. Sudahlah ak bosan memberi nasihat padamu, aku harap kau baik-baik saja setelah melihatnya. Sepertinya Doyoung akan sampai dirumah beberapa menit lagi"

Jaehyun tersenyum membaca pesan yang Taeyong berikan, sungguh bersyukur ia memiliki sahabat yang dapat di andalkan. Ia kemudian membuka foto-foto yang telah dia unduh, dan memperhatikanya dengan sangat jeli. Dia tersenyum remeh melihat seseorang yang berada dalam foto bersama istrinya. Seseungguhnya Jaehyun ingin sekali memusnahkan orang itu, seseorang yang dengan gamblangnya memeluk dan mencium istrinya dengan begitu mesra. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menghilangkan sumber kebahagiaan istrinya. Ya, kebahagiaan nyata yang dimiliki istrinya ialah Ji Hansol .

I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know, no  
I know I'm not the only one

Tak lama suara pintu pun terbuka, dengan cepat Jaehyun menyimpan ponsel pintarnya. Dia berjalan menuju Doyoung yang tengah melepas sepatunya. Jaehyun menyambutnya dengan senyum manis yang biasa ia berikan pada Doyoung.

" Sudah makan?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang Doyoung tunjukan padanya membuat Jaehyun tersenyum lebih lebar.

" Belum, aku menunggumu untuk makan bersama"

" Ck, dasar. Baiklah kita akan malam bersama, nanti aku akan memasak untukmu"

Jaehyun pun mendekati istrinya dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir mungil istrinya.

" Terimakasih sayang"

" Tidak perlu berterimaksih sayang"


End file.
